


Zaheer And P'li: A Loving Star That Burns In The Eternity Of The Void

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 3, F/M, Love, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what P'li and Zaheer did in the leaked Book 3 episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaheer And P'li: A Loving Star That Burns In The Eternity Of The Void

**Author's Note:**

> BOOK 3 SPOILERS!!!!! IF NO WANT TO SPOILER THEN VIEWER EXCRETION IS ADVISED!!!!

It was a very snowy night outside. Zaheer and the others had rescued P'li after 13 years of the desolation coldness that is the emptiness of an iced heart. They were driving throw the Arctic towards Republic City, polar camels watching the moving van with vague metempsychotic interest.

 

"Oh my love, I have waited a decade and three years to touch the deliciously hotness lips of Guan Yin touched desires!" moaned Zaheer with most lust of the air.

 

"Oh amore mio, you cannot fathom how putrid my desperation of the unemoted feelings of compassion has fashioned a swamp of misery and woe!" said P'li, and the two lovers kissed.

 

Then they began undressing, Zaheer took off his jacket and P'li her collar. Zaheer's powerful sexual chest of pleasure was exposed to the warm air inside the car, much revelling in the passions unfolding. If a heart goes too long without love, it cannot comprehend the passionate aorta flows of semi-semiotic madness.

 

"Mmm my love, your chest is immensely arousive in mitotic Kamadeva bacteria wishes!" said P'li in Cybele motions of ancient romantic impulses upon lotus blooms of liebe.

 

"Not as much as your boobs!"

 

They both laughed heartily, much to Ming-Hua's heartdely apreciation. She made two hands of water to clap in approval of such emotional misdeeds. She then slid them under her vestiments to pinch her blackened nipples of rot. They were burned by Zuko long ago, so they're now two pits of pus and decay, which burst open and slid down her torso with much pleasure.

 

"My love, let us be Cupid and Psyche in frigid permafrost gentleness of pararctic madness!" moans Zaheer sexily, slipping out his tousers, exposing his beautifully tighened fundoshi of pleasantry and his power tighs of musculature.

 

"Indeed, let us unite in the divine firmament of the brilliant stars of firelit amicability to which a hummingbird's heart beats in eldritch rhytmns of Epimetheus damned animousity."

 

And the two kissed once again, P'li taking out her pants, and indeed exposing her crotch. Her vagina hadn't seen any use in the thirteen years of absolute fidelity to a lover long buried, so it was now completly atrophied, full of spiderwebs, centipedes, moss, and long white cavern mushrooms that grew on her clitoris, making it look like she had huge thirteen inch long cocks, perpetually erected in a passion-less dance of unbloody circulation. But now they were vermillion with love and romance, and Zaheer got very aroused, because a penile organ in a body so hallowed is pure nectar to the visual senses of the eye. He took out his own fundoshi, revealing his rotten and decayed dick, huge gaps having putrified away like the infected skin of an apple, his erection now powered by necrotic black blood, leaking (geddit) from the bloody gapes.

 

"Wow my love, you are so masculinity that your blood flow can tolerate the openings of carnicery and hatred!"

 

"No, mon amore, my penis erects only on pure pansy romance. And all for you."

 

And so both share another kiss, much to Ming-Hua's apreciation. She is now completly undressed, her vagina a contaminated radioactive wasteland of sickly yellowish pus and pure elephant diarrhea, an eel having made it's residence in her womb and popping out it's head to see the two lovers consumating their marriage. The water tentacles now branch into multiple octopus tendrils, inserting ten thousand of them in her butt. Her arse is completly virginal, it is miniscule from atrophy and well buried under 13 years of excrement, all the dung gets in the water and makes it very brown, which Ming-Hua much likes and brings to her hateful rotten tongue to taste. It is so putrid that the tongue is blackened and melts off her mouth, so she swallows the destroyed muscle paste with much pleasure. Her anal is much fractured, however, so it is completly ripped, blood flooding in miniature Niagara cataracts into the seat and getting her tissues infected with a million strands of Streptococcus, which quickly begins to rot away her ass around area. The eel is very scared, so it dives back into the dark depths of her safe pussy, making her moan with much pleasure as her cervix is anihilated.

 

Meanwhile, Zaheer and P'li are doing 69 on each other. P'li put her head on Zaheer's crotch and her butt on his head, so the genitalia is mutually availiable. Zaheer put his index figure in the P'li caverns of despise, many spiders and insects coming out of it and crawling into his hand.

 

"Mmm my love, your sacred pit is very spiritual indeed!" he said, sniffing the rotten moss air with much pleasure.

 

"Oh my pooped caramel sweetness of ages, your rhadamantium rod orb of lust is something I have missed for aeons of pus!"

 

So she sucked the rotten penis carcasse with much pleasure. The infectious blood tasted like blizzard umami shit, it was very growthful to the gustative papillae of enlightment prowess. Zaheer moaned with much pleasure, so he shoved his figure inside the forested vagina. Many centipedes bit his finger, intoxicating it with many neurotoxins, sending him bolts of pleasurable lightning agony throughout his nerves. As they make his nervous system explode, Zaheer's limbs spasm violently like a castrated lamb electrocuted by evil irons of insanity and despair upon pitiful goat arses, so he loses control of his bowels and ejects a putrid yellowish current of rotten turd that melts off the car tires. He also airbends air into P'li's pussy, a vast galestorm that is introducted into her atrophied womb, the dry and invasive currents stretching the decaying mouldy meat and ripping it apart, the endometrium peeling off alongside the moss and parasites. Her uterus is completly filled with air, making her belly inflate like a balloon.

 

"Oh Zaheer, I'm pregnant by the sky!" moans P'li whoristically as gravity abandons her.

 

The pleasure of her black hole womb is so intense that she fires her explosion beam at Zaheer's crotch! His decaying organ explodes in a shower of putrid elephant blood and fecal rotten fruit flesh that is thrown about EVERYWHERE, especially to Ming-Hua's face which she devours with much pleasure. He achieves ultimate orgasm, free from the constraints of the penis, firing pure magmatastic windy cum at P'li's face. It is so hot and intense that her cheeks are severely bruised, being ripped off by the cum, exposing her white calcium teeth and gums. Zaheer is much disgusted, he barfs a violent cocktail of spinage, seaweed, prums, seal semen and elephant arses that is deposited inside P'li's open air womb, entering all the way to her uterus. Her insides are digested viciously by the stomach acids, making her vagina melt off from the inside out as putrid bloody magma, drowning all the critters and falling on Zaheer's face. To make matters more the bad, the barrier between the womb and the intestines is destroyed, and so a black fecal paste dung diarrhea is ejected in a river torrent out of P'li's pussy into Zaheer's face, entering his nostrils and mouth, blocking his respiratory tract. The torrent is so bad and violent that he cannot breathe anymore, so he finally suffocates to death. Without him airbending her anymore, P'li falls head first into the grown, exploding her cranium and smashing her brain into a bloody jelly. The fragmented skull also allows the shit turd mixture to enter her brain, so it quickly blackens and decays, making her terminally dead.

 

During all of this, Ming-Hua masturbated furiously, her arse tentacles now completly sewer water, and entering her pussy, smashing the eel's skull and infecting it with poo. Unfortunately, in her fuckery she shoved the tentacles too far up her ass, destroying her bowels and ripping out her kidneys, that now fall into the floor. Soon, she shits out her internal organs, first the ruptured large intestine, then the blood spaghetti small intestine, then her pancreas, then her liver, then her stomach and finally her lungs and heart. Ming-Hua's torso is now a hollow emptyness, incapable of supporting life anymore, so she too falls down and dies, smashing her involatile organs of despise and being immersed in a bath of blood, bile and faeces. The surviving parasites feast on her corpse, constructing a bright new future within her tonsils.

 

The car then stops. The earthbender guy then takes the corpses out, and performs his mystical earthbending technique............................TO BRING BACK THE DEAD!!!!! Yes, magma is the blood of the world, and bending is spiritual, so he can manipulate the magma chi like a healing waterbender, only much better so he can regenerate life itself. Zaheer, P'li and Ming-Hua all come back to life, well and healed, and the four re-enter the car and procceed their merry way to Republic City.


End file.
